Through Blood and Chains
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Everyone thought Bishop was the oldest Vampire but then a mystery women comes to Morganville. What is Amelie fearing, How does she know Amelie's secret and what ties does she have with Claire? Please review :) rating may turn M later
1. Chapter 1

Depression, guilt, tragedy and despair were all I felt. My body was cold, warn and tired. Trying to move was starting to become a difficult task. This was my third day without food or nourishment and I was trapped within walls of stone and metal and the air had a stale smell to it, the smell of blood. Obviously I wasn't the first person to endure in this experience my captives called entertainment. I ran a hand through my hair, well tried to for it was brittle. It was like trying to run your hands through straw with sharp angels and wicked twists that lead to tangles that were almost impossible to remove.

A man appeared at the gate to my prison and shoved a metal tray under the rusted metal bars that kept me confined. The meal on the tray, which is if you could even call it a meal, was a strange greyish colour and if you looked close you could swear it was moving. "Do you have anything more appetizing" I looked towards the man who was currently in a state of shock obviously not expecting me to voice my opinion on the unfulfilling meal placed in front of me "NO! Now shut up and stop your yabba" the man growled. It was kind of funny what humans will do to prove themselves to their master "I would watch yourself human, I am not one to anger" I said my voice strong but calm. He turned and laughed at me. The pathetic morsel laughed at me, Me!.

Without even knowing it I busted the chians that kept me here and grabbed the pathetic human by the neck and twisted, breaking his neck in 5 different places. I smiled down at my work feeling proud to let my anger do the work for me. I looked at the poor man then turned and left.

I kept walking in the dark, but being a vampire my vision was perfect. I kept walking till I passed a sign: Welcome to Morganville, Morganville what a strange but unusual name. I walked a bit further till I found a small town. The houses all looked the same an old Victorian design. I kept staring at the house when I felt a presence, the presence of another vampire. I turned and crouched growling at the intruder, the intruder of my personal space. A man walked out also growling at me to which didn't settle down with me. "You, who are you" I laughed at him "Why should I tell you" I yelled at him. He seemed quite shocked at how I spoke to him.

"Because you don't want a bad time here babe" Babe I'm not his babe. Before I realised what I was doing the man was in the air with my hand around his throat. "You will submit to me dear fellow man or you can watch as I rip out your organs and harvest them for someone who really needs them" I chuckled loudly making shore my voice sounded dark and sinister. He tried to squirm but my grip was too strong "Why should I, Amelie would kill me, I only serve her: I smiled at his loyalty, it was touching. I pulled him towards me just in time to see the fear sink in then bit him. I let him go after a while till he slid to the ground.

"What's your name" I sneered snowing my fangs. "I-I'm Michael, Michael Glass" he whimpered. I smiled at his fear, oh how I missed the smell of it. "Who are you" he asked, by the sound of his voice it took a lot of what little courage he had left to say it. I smiled at him the boy was sweet with his blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"Me, child they call me Zara and I'm the original, the original vampire"


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire known as Michael stared at me with a state of shock "You can't be" he said taking deep breaths, breaths he did not need "I ashore you child that I am" I said he kept shaking his head which I found quite amusing "But Amelie's father Bishop he is the eldest" I laughed he thought Bishop was older than myself? What a pathetic excuse for a vampire. "Oh No I ashore you I'm much, much older than him my dear now are you going to lay there like a human or you going to invite me into your sleeping quarters?" he looked up and nodded. We walked till we got to a house that looked like the others, how can they tell the difference I thought to myself when I noticed a set of numbers, oh that's how I answered myself feeling very unintelligent in my own mind. He walked to the door taking another deep then unlocked it. I could hear another three heartbeats in the house as I walked through the door.

"You live with humans how touching" I smiled giving my best crazed look I could. I could hear and see him physical gulp as I waked passed him into the living room where the other humans were. I stood there for about a minute non knew I was in there house and continued talking about there so called lives. "Cuh!" I faked coughed making all eyes turn to me and Michael. The human male in the room stared at me with rage coming into his eyes "What the hell is this bloodsucker doing in our house Michael" the male said looking at me seeming to grab something from his back pocket. Then he charged at me, stupid human. Before he even made three feet I had him by the throat and the silver stake he was holding feel to the floor. He was in the air staring into my eyes, there was a little bit of fear in his eyes but he soon got rid of it which surprised me a little. "You listen to me human and you listen good, if you ever try that again slave I will end you to the point that you can't come back not even in your afterlife, do I make myself clear boy" I sneered gripping his throat tighter when he did not answer "Do I make myself clear BOY!" I yelled while throwing him into the wall. He looked up at me then nodded only then did I finally smile at the rest of the humans in the room "Does anyone else have a problem" I asked and the rest nodded, then I took a seat and finally relaxed for the first time in months.

"Who are you" I turned to see a girl dressed in black, I think in this era they called them goths but not just her cloths are black but her make up as well. "I tell you if you tell me" I said with a small smile. She looked at me hesitant if she should answer or not. "I'm Eve, Eve Rosser who are you" she seemed nervous and for some reason I don't think that was normal for her. I stood and offered my hand "My child I am Zara, Zarina Peirce I'm the original" I said as she took my hand, the other human boy kept his eyes on me as if I would devour the small but unique girl in front of me. I looked back at Eve, she had a quite confuse look on her face "The original what?" I smiled "I my dear girl am the Original Vampire, the first ever in existence" she seemed to freeze they all did which I found quite odd. I looked around to find a small girl with brown hair, why hadn't I noticed her before. I walked up to her taking my time which started to raise fear from within her "And who might you be?" I asked she seemed familiar to me, very familiar "M-My N-Name is Claire, Claire Danvers" I froze no it couldn't be, No!. Now I knew why she was so familiar…

She was my daughter and she didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

My daughter was here after all this time she is here standing in front of me. I could still remember the day I had to get Claire out and out of my life before they came. Giving up my daughter was hard but I manage to find a family that was desperate for a child, the Danvers. I compelled them that Claire was there's that Claire was for them to look after and cherish. I still remember giving my child over the heartbreak I felt when she left me. Her little face when I gave her over, that was when I promised I would come and find her no matter how hard or long we would be together then and that was a promise I kept. Claire was standing there looking at me like she had done something wrong. "Are you okay" I laughed it was such a human response and I'm guessing she still thinks she is human, well she's far from it. "Everything is fine my daughter" I said she looked at me with shock they all did, even the human boy Shane which was weird I just thought he was trying to hide his emotions away from this bloodsucker, well he is doing a poor job of it.

"I'm not your Daughter, I'm a Danvers not a Peirce" she said taking a step away from me like I was crazy which kind of depressed me. "On my dear you are, when you were one I gave you to the Danvers, they had been trying to have a child of their own and I had to get you away from the dangers of my life. I compelled them to take you to make them your own parents so you could taste the normal human life that most of us crave. I promised to you that I would come back for you and here I am" I said hoping she would understand the pain that was in my voice. She looked at me slightly confused if she was trying to believe if I was lying or not. "Your Crazy Claire don't listen to her she just another Bloodsucker that wants to screw with you" the boy Shane yelled, I laughed at his pathetic assumptions of myself "Oh really, Claire have you ever wondered why you were smarter and so different, that's because Claire you aren't human" I said while walking towards her placing my hand on her forehead "Let me show you" I said while she collapsed in my arms.

"What did you do to her" Shane yelled at me god he was starting to get on my nerves "Boy I'm giving her, her normal form as a pureblooded vampire" Shane glared at me as if I was bluffing to his face which is not my intentions "what do you mean pureblooded" Michael said not taking his eyes off Claire's form which was starting to change "Claire was the only born vampire to have both parents as vampires making her have no human blood within her" I said taking her to the couch and laying her down. I sat down on the separate chair looking at my daughter when an unfamiliar vibe when through the house. I looked to see black liquid that looked like ink form on the wall. The ink got bigger as three people walked in. one was in completely black clothing with a stern expression on his face, I had the feeling he didn't smile much and when he did it wasn't a nice one, the other was way more colourful then the other's, he looked quite insane I'm guessing he was into Science because he had a pair of goggles around his neck. The last one was very familiar Amelie. I see she had done what I had asked her. "Hello Amelie" I said drawing everyone's attention towards me. She stood there for a while….

"Hello mother it's been a while"


	4. Chapter 4

"your Amelie's mother" the annoying Shane boy said go why does he not shut up "Hang on would that make Amelie Claire's sister" I laughed "That would be correct only Bishop isn't Claire's father Oliver is" everyone froze even Oliver. It looked like the colour was slowly draining out of his face. Claire almost fainted if that stupid boy didn't catch her "Oliver's my dad but that's not possible" I took a deep breath knowing this would never go through her head. "Claire aren't you hungry" I asked considering she just turned into her natural form.

Claire's POV

This women I have never met before was saying I was her daughter and Oliver was my father and to top it all off I'm a pureblooded vampire. I almost fainted when she told me Oliver was my father and I was Amelie's half-sister, well I would of if Shane didn't catch me "Claire aren't you hungry" my mother said looking at me with interest, I didn't understand what she was talking about until I felt a pain in my gums, my fangs. Then I had a pain in my stomach, hunger "Zara I need blood" I said roughly no way was I going to call her my mother to her face, not until I can trust her. Myrnin went into the kitchen then came back with a blood pack marked with an O. I crouched into a defensive position and growled as I ripped the blood bag from his hands. I tore into it like a ravage animal, like a wolf when it sees a rabbit. He seemed startled but non afraid of my position. "Claire I would like to talk to you with Oliver and Zara" Amelie said our mothers name like it was acid that needed to be washed from her mouth. I saw Zara walk towards me like she owned the place "Little one are you feeling better" she asked me for the first time actually concerned for someone else. I nodded and gave a weak smile, I knew I needed rest but my new sister wanted and she always gets what she wants, I should know.

Amelie's POV

Oliver, OLIVER had sex with my mother and then tried to become my lover that makes me sick but then if he didn't I wouldn't have the sister I have now. So for that I thank him but we all needed I serious talk about this family "Claire I would like to talk to you with Oliver and Zara" I said while making my way to the secrete room, my guards followed me but only to an extent. I walked up the stairs and sat on the old Victorian couch. Oliver was the first to enter then Zara and finally Claire. "What are we going to do, the last thing I need being the founder is to have my family on the front page of the vampire slayers daily slaughter" I yelled at them even my mother and by the look on her face she wasn't impressed. "Last time I knew was that I was the parent and you were the child" Zara said her voice started to send chills down my spine and through my veins making me feel frozen. "Guys calm down the last thing we need is a breakdown" Claire replied that's when I realised Claire was a pureblood, we have never in all the history have we ever had a pureblooded vampire.

"What will happen to Claire mother" I said with distaste reeking through my voice. She sighed and sat next to me putting a light hand on my knee then looked at Claire "I don't know" she whispered t almost made my heart break but she was my mother, I'm not easily fooled. I looked at Oliver to realise that he had been extremely quiet, but when I looked at him I saw he was looking at his daughter with an expression I had never seen cross his face, love. My thoughts were interrupted by Myrnin "Founder a vampire had just entered Morganville" I looked at him with and expression that said I didn't care, he read my thoughts "Oh I think you will care a lot" this got my full attention "Why" he took a while before answering

"There looking for Claire"


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

A vampire was looking for me. My first thoughts were what they were going to do with me when they find me. Oliver, my father growled at Myrnin like he had caused the problem. But as usual Myrnin was not fazed by Oliver, not in the slightest. He stood tall and prowled like nothing could take him down. It was the first time I had referred to Myrnin as a man instead of a childish boy I was so used to seeing. I stood there while they all started to dictate each other, finding flaws in the others plan. I watched on till a funny feeling came to my head making it ache and thump against my temple. I started to rub but it only made it worst. Then the strangest thing happened. I entered Myrnin's mind.

I appeared in front of an old Victorian house that had been vandalised. The front gate was broken and the grass was long and dead. I walked up the small steps till I got to the front door. The door was slightly jammed but with a little force it opened revealing a narrow hallway, which held lots of twists and turns. I walked down noticing photographs on the walls, but unlike normal photos these ones moved. Showing a short play but it kept repeating itself over and over. I stopped at one of the photos seeing a small boy with his mother. The boy looked happy until the photo started playing. The mother slowly turned to the boy showing a belt telling the little boy it was time for his punishment. The boy nodded taking the beating from his mother. But what made it really sad was that the mother seemed pleased in the boys pain, smiling every time the boy cried out. At that moment I realised these weren't pictures but memories from Myrnin's past. This was him as a little boy before he got sick or was turned into a vampire.

I turned away from the horrid memory, feeling disgusted for watching my friend in pain. I kept walking till the hallway came to a black door. On the door was a word: Guilt. I took a deep breath before opening the door to see a room with blood splattered on the walls. But what really got my attention were the memories on the walls. These were all the things Myrnin felt guilty about. I was walking towards the door having seen enough. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind with a soft click.

I continued my walk going through every door I could find, getting to know Myrnin more and more. I went through doors that said: My first ten years to a door that said: My first years at Morganville. I walked and walked feeling my legs starting to drag behind me. I thought I was almost done until I spotted a staircase in the distance. I walked over to it then started to climb the stair case. It felt like forever until I made the top, seeing a door laced with gold. I walked closer to it seeing something was written upon the door. I stood in front of the golden door seeing the words: My love written on it.

I took a deep breath opening the door to see…


End file.
